mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2429
Mikey Episode Number: 2429 Date: Wednesday, March 2, 1994 Sponsors: F, S, 6 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof with the letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is grooving to his "Rubber Duckie" disco record when Snuffy asks what disco is. Big Bird explains that discos are for grown-ups and take place at night, so they aren't able to see it first-hand. But, they can imagine it! In their imaginations, Big Bird's nest area has become a discotheque. After a couple dances on the lighted floor, Snuffy and Big Bird get their chance to show their stuff. Back in reality, Snuffy has learned a lot about disco and Big Bird complements his big imagination. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand F / f |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|A little girl sings “Forgiven” with Alexander Beetle. The song tells the story of a beetle who lives in a matchbox and goes missing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his Rubber Duckie don't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". But after the song, it was revealed that Ernie and Rubber Duckie were playing hide and seek with Bert, much to his delight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Six Soccer Socks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: After sounding out the word "honk," the Honkers appear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 8 Figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Skin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two caterpillars plus three caterpillars equal five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Duck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Alistair Cookie Monster displays an embarrassed Prairie Dawn with a little house on her head. Cookie then displays "Little House UNDER Prairie," but then when he announces "Little House IN Prairie," she comes into the studio and tells him that would be impossible. He proves her wrong when he eats the little house, calling it 'Little House in Alistair Cookie'! Coming up next week: "The House of Seven Gobbles". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Johnny Cash, Noel Cowherd, and some other cowfolk sing "Tall Tale". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The kids fly around and form a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Bears Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: WALK TALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin tells the story of an old king named Morty Moot Mope, from the kingdom of Boebitty Bope, who loves to hear words that sound the same. Morty has trouble finding words that rhyme with his name, so he calls upon Same Sound Brown to do it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (man laying on the beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Bird's CASA is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Noel Cowherd announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide